Sam Houston
Sam Houston was an American statesman, politician, and soldier. At one point the President of the Republic of Texas, he is best known for his crucial role in making Texas a part of the United States. The Texan city Houston is named after him. Connections Houston met Andrew Jackson during the War of 1812, and two became close friends. Jackson became a mentor to Houston, and Houston later named his son after him. Houston did not get along very well with John C. Calhoun, who sneered at Houston's empathy toward Native Americans. Calhoun was enraged when Houston wore a traditional Cherokee outfit to a political meeting one day, and launched an investigation when Houston doled out government aid to a Cherokee tribe. Houston was so offended, he resigned from government office. In 1832, politican William Stanbery, seeing a way to attack and question his rival Andrew Jackson by doing the same to Houston - a known close friend and protegee - accused him of committing fraud against Native Americans, despite the fact that Houston had in fact been in Washington D.C. for the past two years petitioning for the rights of Cherokee Indians. The accusations, though baseless, caused a stir, just as Stanbery had intended. Enfuriated, Houston wrote a series of strongly worded letters to his accuser, which were ignored. One day, Houston confronted him in person on Pennsylvania Avenue. Things quickly escalated, and Houston began beating him with a cane, to which Stanbery drew a pistol and pulled the trigger - but the bullet misfired and both men escaped unharmed. Stanbery later sued Houston in civil court, and won the case, with the judge assessing that Houston owed him $500 in damages. Houston never paid. During a trial in 1833 concerning fraud of Native American government aid and an attack of William Stanbery, Houston's lawyer was Francis Scott Key. James K. Polk was a friend of Houston's, and during a trial in 1833, intervened on his behalf. Places Lexington, Virginia, USA - Born here, 1793. Grew up here, moved away 1807. Maryville, Tennessee, USA - Lived here, 1807 - 1809. Hiwassee Island, Tennessee, USA - Lived here, 1809 - 1812. Knoxville, Tennessee, USA - Trained as a soldier here, 1812. Dadeville, Alabama, USA - Fought in a battle and was wounded here, 1814. New Orleans, Louisiana, USA - Had surgery here, 1814. Nashville, Tennessee, USA - Trained for and practiced law here, about 1816 - 1818. Was Governor here, 1820's. Lebanon, Tennessee, USA - Opened a law office here, about 1816. Washington D.C., USA - Lived here, 1830 - 1833. Nacogdoches, Texas, USA - Lived here, 1833. Saltillo, Mexico - Bought property here, 1833. Washington-on-the-Brazos, Texas, USA - Signed declaration here, 1836. Gonzales, Texas, USA - Trained forces here, 1836. Lagrange, Texas, USA - Was joined by additional troops here, 1836. Columbus, Texas, USA - Was joined by additional troops here, 1836. La Porte, Texas, USA - Fought in a battle and was wounded here, 1836. Houston, Texas, USA - Worked here, 1830's. Austin, Texas, USA - Often worked here, 1830's. San Augustine, Texas, USA - Worked here, 1839. Galveston, Texas, USA - Visited here, 1861. Huntsville, Texas, USA - Lived here, 1860's. Died here, 1863. '''How Added - '''Through Wikipedia home page. Category:People Category:Historical Figures Category:Politicians Category:1793 Births Category:1863 Deaths Category:People From the United States Category:Sam